Just for Tonight
by pixie-atme
Summary: Kurama/Keiko fic. Why i made one, you asked? Because there's not a fic out there for this two...anyway, this is just a WHAT IF?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character I'm using here, so kindly don't sue me.  
  
Note: I hate flamers, if you don't like this two, please don't go on okay. Or if you do and at the end hated it, just don't give me a review or a comment, I'm very sensitive about negative words; I might end up not writing anymore. Hope you guys understand. Thank you!  
  
Just for tonight  
  
The sun was setting along the horizon. People were walking briskly in their way home. The cheery blossom seems to laugh at them, its flower dances with the wind.  
  
Among this people, one seems not to rush among the crowd. A girl with a long dark mahogany hair finds time to look at the sky and smiled at the setting sun. Her long blue skirt is playing along the wind. Her hair now was loosely braided behind her back. Her white cashmere sweater keeps her warm at the cold spring air. She walks slowly toward the quiet bending alley drugging her huge bag behind her filled with unfinished report and thesis.  
  
She knew her friend is waiting for her. She was glad that he's available and ready to help her. All her thesis was due the following day and she needs a helping hand to finish it all.  
  
She arrived at a huge house, it seems no one was there, she rings the bell and waited patiently at the gate.  
  
A minute passed before a tall red hair young man comes out with the usual smile at his face. He opened the gate for her and greeted her with the usual warmth.  
  
"Where's everybody?" the honey eyed girl inquire.  
  
"I'm all one, they went out of the country yesterday." the red head stated a matter of factly. He took her bag and they walk at the door.  
  
"Are you sure its okay? I mean, I might be disturbing you or anything." the young lady ask.  
  
"You'll never been a burden to me Keiko-chan" Kurama replied softly and opened the door for her without looking for her reaction.  
  
KURAMA'S POV  
  
Keiko had never been a burden to her, and she'll never be. Ever since he laid his eyes at the young ningenkai he instantly like her. This was one of those thoughts he had wandering when will he have a time alone with the beautiful young lady. It's a sin to like her, this he knew, for somebody had been there before him, somebody who loves the witty young girl, and somebody she loves too. Nevertheless, he'd been contented admiring her in distance, as long as she's okay that's fine for him.  
  
The opportunity had come for him to have a lone moment at this special person. It might be for a friendly cause but for him, he knew this is something that shouldn't be let go.  
  
So, when Keiko called him and asked him for his help, he never thought even once, he said yes. The decision was both made by his heart and his mind.  
  
  
The night was cold, but they're not bothered. The girl was oblivious at those weighted stare given to her. Her eyes were mainly focused on the computer screen, searching. Her hands on her forehead, thinking.  
  
"Kurama-san, I couldn't find it." she said in a desperate voice. She's tired, she keeps on stretching her body.  
  
"Why don't we take a rest first Keiko-chan, we're almost finished anyway and beside this is the last topic, right? "  
  
Two huge orbs bored with emerald eyes, "Okay, if you say so." She replied.  
  
The girl's stands up and walk toward the terrace of the huge room. "Spring today is kinda cold." she commented. She hugs herself a little more and inhales the crisp air of the night.  
  
He looks at her just like that. The raise of the Serene moon rested upon her face. She looks like the goddess Diana herself. Wisp of her hair played lightly at the wind, her huge innocent eyes stares at the perfect full moon.  
  
She looks sideways and caught the staring man. She smiled at the handsome young man, "What are you thinking, it's rather odd to see you lost in thought dear Kurama."  
  
The red head give her a grinned but he keeps his eyes on her.  
  
"Where's Yusuke?" The girl asked her. She's now resting her back at the glass wall, the moon made her look like a divine being. She's fully facing him.  
  
It's been month since Kurama returned yet Yusuke was still there; it's almost three years. She thought.  
  
The question seems to bring him back to reality, the man she loved he thought on his own. "Worried?" He asked. He was quite surprised to find that his voice sound so normal.  
  
"No," she answered honestly. Her face darkened a bit, she bowed her head, and "It's just well. It's almost three years since then.."She whispered softly. She heaved a sigh.  
  
Kurama stand and walk toward her, he lifted her chin and gaze at the expressive eyes looking back at him, "Don't worry, he'll be back."  
  
The girl nodded with a slight smile on her quivering lips, but before she knew it soft warm lips engulf her small mouth. The kissed was sweet.  
  
He felt Keiko's body stiffen but he just can't remove his mouth at the warm sweet lips he's savoring. It took a moment before he felt the soft body melted and the amateur lips started to follow his lead. His arms encircled her small waist. He felt her hands resting in her chest started to move toward his neck. He held the body closer to him until they both need an air.  
  
He searches her face but the girl buried her in his chest. His head were filled by the jasmine scent coming from Keiko's hair. He heard her sob.  
  
He pushed her gently, silvery water falls from her eyes. "I'm sorry." that's all he can say.  
  
Keiko shook her head.  
  
He wiped the tears falling form his cheeks, "This shouldn't happen I love him." Keiko whispered. She again hid her face at Kurama's chest.  
  
They both know who that is.  
  
Keiko can't believe what she just did. But she knew, partly this is her fault because she'd always been attracted to Kurama's looks and attitude, but this doesn't erase the fact that she loves her childhood friend, her best friend.  
  
Kurama again withdrew from Keiko's embrace.  
  
He looked at her, face confused but not a traced of guilt.  
  
"Just for Tonight Keiko-chan, only for tonight..."  
  
Keiko give her a shy smile then nodded, 'Very well then, only for tonight."  
  
  
  
Let me hold you tight If only for one night Let me keep you near To ease away your fears It would be so nice If only for one night  
  
I won't tell a soul No one has to know If you want to be totally discreet I'll be at your side If only for one night  
  
Your eyes say things I never hear from you My knees are shaking, too But I'm willin, willin to go I must be crazy standin' in this place While I'm feelin' no disgrace  
  
Excerpted from the song: IF ONLY FOR ONE NIGHT by: B. Rusell  
  
-Owari- 


End file.
